


I meow you

by Luminee



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, I Think Its Cute, M/M, hyunjae is only mentioned, juric soft parents of a furbabie, of course everyone is oblivious, soft, soft kitty warm kitty little ball of furr, they adopt a cat, very important character: stray cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Eric gets a cat, and also a boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	I meow you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it is me again fulfilling my the boyz at university serie, it was not supposed to be a saga but here we are i guess   
> it's cute, at least i think so   
> also this is thanks to and for Maluucious and i hope you enjoyed it <3

Night had fallen already on the campus, which made Eric a bit moody as he got out of his late last class of the day. Winter was definitely there. Adjusting the coat around him, he mentally got ready to confront the cold wind outside, trying to comfort himself with the thought of soon being home. He had had had a rough day. Starting with waking up late for his first class, that was way too early for a college schedule in his opinion, missing his bus and his teacher angrily staring at him when he had eventually reached the classroom. It was the day by himself, like he called it, the day during which he had no common class with his friends and could only see them quickly at lunch, and also, it was his longest day. To top all of this, he had broken one of his earphones which, he was sure of it, was the worst feeling ever.

Eric was exhausted and the about thirty minutes that were separating him from the comfort of his apartment seemed to be the longest period of time right now. He was just getting out of the campus, to the subway station, mentally cursing the death of his earphone, when he heard a noise. A strange noise that seemed to sound like a meowing. He stopped, stopping the music of his phone. There was no one else around him, everyone had rushed to the subway without caring much about what was surrounding them, and for a few seconds he heard nothing else and he thought that he had imagined the sound.

The young man was about to continue his walk when the meowing echoed once again, coming from the bushes near him. He turned on the light of his phone, inspecting the plants, only to found a little black kitten hiding between two leaves. His heart melted at the imploring eyes of the animal, visibly a stray cat, as it seemed to be too skinny. Its fur was messy and dirty, but it did not seem sick.

“Hey,” he whispered to the cat, expecting it to go away by fear but it did not move, staring at him, “what are you doing here?”

The cat meowed back. He kneeled next to it, and the animal meowed even more. He took out of his backpack his bottle of water, fortunately, that had still a bit of liquid left and he put some of it in the cap. “I’m sorry I don’t have any food with me,” he said with a pout, putting carefully the cap in front of the kitten.

Eric looked at the cat drinking, thinking. It seemed abandoned, maybe lost, and the idea of letting it here, alone, and probably starving, was breaking his heart. The cat did not seem wary of his human presence at all, on the contrary.

“How did you end up here,” he murmured, petting slowly the top of its head and the cat purred. He let out a tiny noise of fondness. “Is there someone waiting for you?” he asked and the kitten meowed again.

He looked around. No one there. The animal had no collar nor any sign that could help him know if it belonged to someone. Maybe he could just take it home for the night, to give him food and shelter, and then try to contact a vet in the morning. It could not be worse than letting the cat by himself in the wild.

And it did not mean that he would adopt the cat or anything. Just a temporary solution.

Agreeing with himself with that solution, he got up, closing his bottle, and putting it in his backpack. “You’ll come with me for tonight, okay?” he said, glad to notice that he had put a large enough coat this morning to hide a tiny cat in it during the transport. The animal was staring at him with wide eyes like he was understanding everything that Eric had told him.

With softness and care, he grabbed the cat, making sure to not make him scared or not hurting him, it did not seem to have any injuries but he could not be fully sure about it. He had expected some protest from the stray cat but it only meowed a bit, and then quickly found his place in Eric’s coat.

As he was making sure that the animal was safe, talking to it slowly, he did not hear someone walking behind him.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice said, making Eric almost jumped out of surprise. He turned around to see a tall guy, probably a student in the university like him.

The stranger seemed immediately embarrassed, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He pointed at the coat, in which the kitten was moving, “are you taking him with you?” he asked, an inch of hope in his voice.

Eric cleared his throat, “for the night, yes. Is it yours?” his cheeks were red with embarrassment at the thought of stealing someone’s pet, “if it’s yours I’m sorry, I just thought of keeping it for the night, for food and shelter and maybe go see a vet or something tomorrow, I thought it was a stray cat...”

“It’s a stray cat!” the boy explained quickly moving his hands, “I just feed him from times to times.”

He pouted, “I live in a dormitory so I could not adopt him,” he added sadly, “I wished I could but they do not let us have animals, plus my room is too tiny...”

“If you adopt him, it’d make me so happy to know he has a nice home and a master.”

Eric blushed, seeing the guy smile so sincerely and noticing how handsome he looked, “I can take care of the kitten,” he stuttered and the stranger smiled, even more, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He came closer, for a second Eric thought he was about to hug him, and the thought did not mind him too much oddly, but instead he gently petted the head of the cat. Eric was glad that it was dark so the other boy would not notice him blushing.

“I called him Zorro,” he said. Eric nodded. Their eyes met and the stranger took a few steps back pushing his hands in his pockets, “but if you don’t like it you can name him whatever you like,” he quickly muttered.

Eric smiled, “I like Zorro, it’s okay, it’s his name now.”

“Thank you,” he softly answered, “I hope you’ll take care of him.”

On these words, he had an awkward sign, probably to wave him goodbye and started to leave.

Without thinking much, Eric let out, “wait!”

The boy stopped, surprised.

“I just,” stuttered Eric, feeling suddenly embarrassed, “what’s your name? Maybe if you want you can come visit him.”

In the dim light, he could perceive a bright smile of the other one’s lips and it made him smile too, happily, “my name’s Juyeon. And I’d love to...”  
“Eric. I’m Eric.”

“Nice to meet you, Eric.”

*

Eric somehow did not expect him and Juyeon to become good friends. He had hoped and prayed for it the night he had come home, the kitten sleeping peacefully in his coat, but he had truly thought Juyeon would forget about him and the cat. However, since he had promised to give Zorro a good home, and because he actually had his heart caught by the cuteness of the animal, he had done so, no matter what would have happened with the very handsome stranger he had met.

But Juyeon cared a lot of the kitten and actually showed up more than once to Eric’s door, bringing food, proposing to pay a bit for the vet care, and just asking to spend time with it. And quickly the weekends during which Juyeon would lay down on Eric’s couch, lazily petting the kitten with bliss, talking about everything and anything with him or watching something on his computer, became a routine.

Juyeon was the discreet type, basically Eric’s opposite. He was a year older than him, smiled shyly but always sincerely and his eyes, just like the corner of his mouth, would rise up like crescent moon, and talked in a deep but very gentle voice. However, he did not mind at all the youngest loud screams and energetic enthusiasm, that would never (or barely) fade away no matter the time of the day or the night. He would always follow him into his ideas, whether it was ordering takeaway in the middle of the night or playing basketball under the winter rain.

Their meeting had been unexpected, them getting closer even more, yet nothing felt forced or weird, and Eric immediately felt at ease with the idea of Juyeon hanging around in his apartment as soon as he could. Soon enough they started to see each other on the campus, sometimes grabbing lunch together, studying together (at least, Juyeon was, Eric was just pretending to and trying hard not to fall asleep in the middle of the library).

When Eric had met Juyeon’s roommate and best friend, Hyunjae, the latter had seemed pretty confused at the fact that they owned a cat together. Eric could have seen his eyes going back and forth between the two proud owners, but he had not made any comment. Thus, Eric had swiped that moment out of his mind.

The youngest started to overthink their relationship when exams came and Juyeon was too busy to come over and the aching pain in his heart every time they had to cancel a meeting was becoming stronger and uncomfortable. Lying on his bed, Zorro sleeping his tiny head hidden on the crook of his shoulder (the two boys found very endearing how clingy the kitten had become), the notes he was supposed to learn scattered all around him, Eric realized he had fallen in love with Lee Juyeon and that they had already adopted a cat together. The second realization had hit him so hard he had moved, waking up Zorro, leading to a flood of excuses (that obviously the cat did not care about), they basically were already living like a couple. Which explained Hyunjae’s looks.

But what was Juyeon’s feelings about this?

*

When the holiday season eventually arrived, freeing them for a few weeks, Eric felt even more nervous than during his exams. The idea that Juyeon would leave the city to go back to his parents’ house for Christmas without him being able to tell him how he felt was unbearable. But, the simple thought of confessing was paralysing him.

On their last day of college, right after Juyeon had ended his last exam, Eric had proposed to wait for him so they could spend some time together before the eldest had to leave. More quiet than usual, they decided to enjoy the winter sunlight and take a walk in the park behind the university buildings.

“You seem to be elsewhere,” Juyeon said after a moment, “is there something wrong?”

Eric shook his head, staring right in front of him, knowing very well that the other one was looking at him. “One of your exams went wrong?” he asked kindly.

“No,” Eric answered, “I mean I don’t really care about it.”

Juyeon chuckled. “I was thinking that I’m gonna miss you,” he mumbled a bit unwillingly. He turned immediately red when he realized what had crossed his lips. It was probably one of the first time one of them actually formulated something that affectionate. He glanced a look at Juyeon who had stopped.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to make this embarrassing,” he said trying to fight the anxiety rushing into his veins. He shivered. Juyeon came closer to him and adjust the scarf around Eric’s neck, brushing slightly his chin with his fingers.

“I’ll miss you too, Eric.”

They stared at each other, the youngest could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest and his cheeks burning as he felt like Juyeon was getting even closer to him. He felt like he was imagining things but the way the older was looking at him was different than every other time he had stared at him. Pushed by this idea, he leaned forward a bit, shyly. What he did not expect was for Juyeon to be the one to put his lips on his, kissing him very gently, just like he had imagined Juyeon to kiss. His mind went fully blank, to the point that it took him a second to kiss him back.

It was a short kiss, the two of them being a bit hesitant as what they were doing but when they broke apart, Eric could not stop smiling, his eyes sparkling. “I’ve been dreaming of this for a few weeks now,” he whispered.

Juyeon laughed, “you should have done it before then!”

“I was not sure.”

“Eric, we own a cat, together.”

The youngest rolled his eyes, punching jokingly the other one’s chest, “then why didn’t you do it before?”

As an answer, Juyeon kissed him again, this time more boldly, not to Eric’s disapproval. The latter took this opportunity to sneak his hands around his neck. “Better late than never,” Juyeon murmured between two kisses, and Eric agreed.

“Do you have time to hang out at my place?” he asked, “I’m freezing.”

He pouted cutely, Juyeon took him in his arms, patting his back to make him warmer. “Yes,” he answered, “I guess our cat is waiting for us!”

Eric’s smile grew even bigger, his heart jumping in his chest when he heard his last sentence, he nodded with enthusiasm. He took Juyeon’s hand, linking their fingers as they got out of the campus.

“So,” Eric asked uncertainly, “are we boyfriends now?”

Juyeon acted like he was thinking, “I think we’ve been like that for a while, no?”

They laughed, “that’s true, let’s just make it official then,” Eric suggested with a kiss on Juyeon’s cheek who agreed.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @woobrioche   
> and read the milcob and sunkyu maybe ? haha  
> thank you<3


End file.
